


No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

by loyalbloggerwhoshoots



Series: Sebastian Moran Ficlets and Drabbles [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, M/M, Marriage, Married Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loyalbloggerwhoshoots/pseuds/loyalbloggerwhoshoots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, how no matter what Sebastian does, his happiness will not last. His husband and love of his life, gets Alzheimer's and doesn't remember who he is.</p><p>Contains threads and ficlets from this tangent in the Sebastian Moran and Greg Lestrade relationship concocted by myself and my platonic life partner, Jude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

> **Remember Me:** my character trying to get yours to remember them  _[be it from an accident, meeting them after years apart, feel free to specify_.]

_Click. Click. Drag. Click. Delete. Click._

The sounds of the computer were monotone, comforting, as Sebastian put the finishing touches on the video. It had been several long hours as he’d tried to learn how to edit, and then tried to piece the clips together in a way that would jog the best memories the quickest. 

Four months…. Four months since Greg had been diagnosed with Alzheimer’s, and it had been a long struggle. Sebastian journaled their story in his free time, when he wasn’t driving him to the Yard on his good days, or to the doctor’s on his bad days. The worst days were when Greg woke up next to him, and tried to call the Yard because he didn’t remember who Sebastian was, and couldn’t figure out why there was a strange naked man covered in scars in his bed. His habit of getting up before Greg was solidified now, and he ran longer and harder mornings like that than he’d ever run in the army, trying to drown out the ache in his heart as he lost more and more of Greg each day. 

But hopefully this video would change things. His forty-sixth birthday, when Sebastian had finally met Greg’s family. The trip to the beach, when Greg had been lucid enough to remember their first trip here. The mornings when he’d remembered who Sebastian was, and then end of the day, with Greg telling him that he loved him, and Sebastian replying in kind. Greg had even done some of the filming himself, but Sebastian’s focus had been to catch the beautiful moments, big and small, so that Greg could have a chance to remember each day. 

The next morning, there was a DVD case and a vase of daisies next to the bed when Greg woke up and a note.

> _Greg, you may not understand this right now, but watch the DVD, and it will all make sense soon enough._
> 
> _I love you,_
> 
> _Sebastian_


End file.
